1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical adjusting apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an optical adjusting apparatus in which an image stabilization function and an auto focus function are integrated.
2. Related Art
In recent years, slimmer electronic devices such as smart phones, etc. have emerged as a major subject. To create slimmer electronic devices, various attempts to slim down a variety of parts disposed inside the electronic devices have been performed.
Various attempts to slim down camera modules provided in the electronic device such as a smart phone, etc. have also been performed. For example, a design trend of an optical adjusting apparatus included in the camera module is to implement an image stabilization function and an auto focus function within one module.
However, conventional optical pickup apparatuses typically use magnets for implementing the image stabilization function and the auto focus function, which makes accurate position control for auto-focusing difficult.